


The World Coming Down

by sksdwrld



Series: Asterisk [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Confrontations, M/M, Prison, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot confronts the man who wrongfully imprisoned him in his home for fifteen years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Research tells me this scenario is unrealistic and would never happen. Indulge me.
> 
> If you're reading this, there's a good chance you have no idea what's going on. This is here mostly for archival purposes but by all means, if you like it, I appreciate being told.

Elliot didn't know what strings Sara had pulled and thought that it was probably best not to ask. She had required that Elliot's therapist be alerted and on hand, and Elliot knew that Pam was hovering nervously somewhere in the background. What he was doing was against all professional recommendation, but then again, Elliot had always defied expectations. 

He sat behind the reinforced glass barrier, his eyes trained on the door that he thought they would bring Daniel through. His fingers gripped the edge of the desk and he chewed his lip. There were so many things that he'd wanted to say to Daniel for so long, but now his brain was blank. His ears were rushing with the sound of his own pulse, roaring over the conversation of surrounding inmates and visitors. 

When the door opened and a guard beckoned to a prisoner beyond it, Elliot stopped breathing. The man that shuffled out was Daniel but not. He was too gaunt, too shadowed, and he flinched past another inmate. But when he realized that it was Elliot who'd come to visit, he drew up erect, lifting his chin. There was question in his eyes, but when Elliot flattened his palm against the glass, Daniel smiled and looked like himself again. 

On the other side, Daniel traced Elliot's fingertips before mirroring their hands together. Elliot pulled his hand back and picked up the receiver. 

"You came back to me," Daniel murmured. 

Elliot's eyes fluttered shut. A hundred things rushed toward his mouth at once but all that came out was, "Why?" 

"Ah, my little scholar, you would ask that, wouldn't you?" Daniel sighed and it made Elliot shiver. "So many reasons. No reasons. Because I could. Because I wanted to. Because I knew you'd be beautiful. Because I couldn't help myself. Because I knew I could make you great...My little Magpie, my White Rabbit. You still love me, or you wouldn't be here. You-" 

Elliot's eyes flicked opened and he leaned forward, interrupting him. "I. Hate. You. I hate you, Daniel. I hate what I am because of you. I hate what you did to me. I hate the lies you told, and every morning when I wake up and look into the mirror, I hate myself. I hate myself for everything I am and everything I'm not and everything I'll never be." 

Daniel's blue eyes went watery and he sat back. "I'm sorry, Elliot." 

"You're sorry you got caught," Elliot spat distastefully. "You're sorry you're here. You're sorry I'm gone. You're not sorry for what you did and you never will be." 

"I'm sorry that they ruined you," Daniel said reproachfully. "I'm sorry that it took less than a year to unmake you. I'm sorry that you've turned into an unkempt, distasteful, rude little shit." 

Elliot made a distressed sound and tears stung his cheeks. 

"Elliot," Pam said from behind him, touching his shoulder. "I think we're done here." 

"I'm not done. I have something else to say." He shrugged off her touch and stood, saying forcefully into the phone. "Fuck you, Daniel, and everything you stand for. I don't believe in Hell, but I wish I did because you deserve to burn for all of eternity." 

He slammed down the receiver and managed to make it around the corner before collapsing under the weight of his emotions. On the drive home, he was silent but proud that he didn't require sedation. There had been a question of whether or not he'd be able to withstand the stress. 

As it turned out, the action was merely delayed. A week later, a lawyer called to inform Elliot of Daniel's passing and the trust that had been left in his name. 

Elliot's world fell apart for the second time in as many years.


End file.
